


【DV】Special Treatment

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 5DV平淡的生活千篇一律。为了给生活增色，但丁想和维吉尔玩一个特别的游戏。





	【DV】Special Treatment

门铃响到第三声，大门才徐徐打开。

只着单薄浴袍，发间犹带水汽，维吉尔凉凉地打量站在屋外的男人，探照灯似的将他从头审视到脚。  
“你迟到了。”他环着臂，没什么感情地说，频繁敲打肘关节的手指却暴露了主人的不耐。“对于不守时的人，没有下次。”  
对此但丁的反应是上挑一边的眉，内心感慨他状似古板的哥哥竟有如此精湛的表演天赋。  
显然，维吉尔全身心投入进了这场沉浸式角色扮演。

半小时前他们一拍即合，打算为平淡的生活增添亮色的一笔。当时维吉尔静坐在餐桌边，翘着腿，纤长的手指替搁置在大腿上的报纸翻页。气氛温馨完美，透过窗帘的光打在他身上，宛如上世纪中产模仿家庭宣传画上的人物。但丁撑着下巴坐在他哥对面，骚话一出立刻心生悔意，如此美好的画面突然令他不忍打破。  
他甚至做好了维吉尔瞬移过来给他一刀，用鲜血替温馨画上句号的准备。可今天注定是不寻常的一天，维吉尔认真想了想，竟点头应允，只说需要点时间收拾自己。  
他开始脱衣服，就在客厅。  
但丁讶然，眼睁睁看着繁琐的衣物如秋叶般坠地。最后他的好哥哥用足尖勾起褪下的内裤踢到一边，在他面前坦荡荡地赤身裸体。  
明明做着色情的事，眼神却清澈得如同新生婴儿。  
“有什么好看的。”维吉尔语气平淡，“我还有哪里你没看过？”  
他刚转身进入浴室又杀回来，像是忘记了什么重要的事，抓起但丁红色的外套丢在他的脸上，连推带搡地把他赶出家门。  
传奇恶魔猎人目瞪口呆地在冷风中被晾了足足半个小时。寒意对他的影响微乎其微，可半魔天生敏锐的听觉却是另类的折磨——事务所二楼淋浴的水声哗哗流淌，落地时一下下砸在他的心尖。痒痒的，甚至让他口干舌燥起来。  
他当然可以不管不顾地冲上楼，或是撞碎窗玻璃直接跳进去大喊Surprise偷袭他毫无防备的哥哥。温热的水会打湿他的衣物，而他会以唇舌封住维吉尔的怒骂和讥讽，然后摁住他的后颈，扣住他的手腕，把他抵在光滑的墙壁上自后方狠狠贯穿他的肉穴。  
当然，但丁也只是想想。这样新奇的经历可不常有，若是连提议的发起人都先行毁约，谁知道下一次轮到什么时候。  
因此他不甘示弱，为了不让挑剔的兄长失望，戏入得飞快。如果说此时维吉尔的眼神堪比冬季结霜冰面下暗流的一汪春水，那么现在他的目光就是足以融化坚冰的烈焰。放浪而露骨，嘶嘶的火舌缠绕着对方纤瘦的脚踝一路蔓延，最终隐没在衣摆下大腿内侧那块诱人遐想的阴影。  
他不动声色地咽了口唾沫，对接下来剧情的走向百分之百的期待。

“很抱歉耽搁了，宝贝。”但丁按照剧本来，并理所当然地塞了点私货。听到那个肉麻的称呼维吉尔条件反射地蹙眉，一脸自我过滤后的嫌恶。但丁没有因为这个表情而受挫，他依然决定顺从自己的节奏。  
“所以不要浪费时间在无意义的指责上了好吗？”他深情款款地望进维吉尔浅色的瞳孔，无礼又挑逗，随后不请自来地探进大半个身子，一手撑着门框，另一种手放肆地抚上屋主人裸露在外的胸膛，几下摸索后将其中一颗不知何时硬起来的浅色乳头夹在指间亵玩。  
“我们可得抓紧时间。”但丁咬着情人的耳垂呢喃细语。现在他们的距离可谓亲密无间，维吉尔的纵容和沉默助长了他过去未来得及一一实现的恶劣念头。  
“毕竟你的丈夫还有不到一个小时就要回来了。”他突然说。  
维吉尔眯起眼，轻蔑地冷哼了一声，没有驳斥这个荒谬可笑的设定。  
“如果让他知道，他会杀了你的。”他勾起唇角，刻意压低了声线，略带沙哑的嗓音宛如伊甸园的毒蛇，威胁与诱惑并存。

但丁面不改色心狂跳。  
他不是对性一无所知的可怜处男，自然知晓这种类似偷情性质的性爱在当下的情侣间颇为流行。情趣同样是半魔漫长生命里不可缺少的点缀，早从他第一次提出要玩点“不一样的”，而维吉尔没有驳回这个提议起，新世界的大门就在向他招手。然而世上还有几种不伦关系能胜过双生子相奸？现实远比剧本更荒诞，他们在床上玩的花样可比色情网站上的小视频疯狂多了。  
而现在，但丁却能感受到血液渐渐沸腾的热度。前所未有的焦灼自血管泛滥，最后汇聚成强大的一股热流涌向下体。他本说不清这股诡异的躁动缘由何处，传递答案的却是维吉尔沐浴过后，散发着余温与淡香的身体。  
承认吧。但丁听见理智之弦断裂的脆响。此时他与那些觊觎别人妻子趁虚而入的野男人有什么区别？欲望就像娼妓，有意向背叛卖弄风情——他快要被自己添油加醋的想象力逼疯了。试想一下，一个属于别人的维吉尔，主动把自己收拾得香喷喷，像一块刚出炉还冒着热气的可口蛋糕，目的不是为了服侍晚归的丈夫，而是伺候跟他在午后偷情的情人。他们时间有限，冒着被男主人发现的风险在此苟且；他们潦草地做爱，地点却极尽狂野：阳台，沙发，墙壁，浴室...即使对方被操昏了头，带着恳求的口吻求他不要射在体内那样会被丈夫发现，他的回答只会是下身愈发凶狠的顶撞和仿佛要把人揉进血肉的力度，最好是能让维吉尔溺毙于快感和窒息的夹缝，让他的眼里只有他，为他一人疯狂。

“我可不会怕他。”但丁故作凶狠地说，“我不仅要操你，还要在客厅，最好是让他一开门就能看见你的小洞怎么饥渴地吸我的老二。”他发挥实用主义者的天赋，强壮的臂膀绕过维吉尔的后腰，强硬地托着他的臀部将他一把抱起，踢掉鞋子，大步迈进客厅。

维吉尔被堪称粗暴地摔进柔软的沙发。但丁附身而上，如同桎梏母兽般将他牢牢锁在了怀里。  
没有反抗，没有叱骂，连一声痛呼都没有。他的顺从和隐忍甚至让但丁怀疑起他的哥哥是不是被人掉包了芯子，又或者，是维吉尔于日夜不休的情事中被他开发出了不为人知的另一面。  
直到一双手主动环上了他的脖颈。紧接着修长的腿从善如流地勾着他宽厚的背，暗示性地用足跟磨蹭他的尾骨。  
“太慢了。”维吉尔催促道，艳红的舌尖在齿间若隐若现。“你已经让我失望过一次，不打算重得一分吗？”  
但丁这下看清了。维吉尔的眼里分明燃着与他相同的欲火。  
“如你所愿，我的夫人。”他嗤笑着说。属于幼弟的顽劣消失得一干二净，现在但丁扮演的毫无慈悲心的野蛮情人。

他曾在床笫间，高潮余韵散尽前开玩笑地称呼他的兄长为“贪得无厌的母龙”。刚被内射完一肚子，整个人仿佛置身于温暖羊水中的维吉尔难得宽厚地纵容了但丁的以下犯上，仅用尾巴不轻不重的抽打他的肩膀略施惩戒。  
作为经验相对更匮乏的那一个，维吉尔反其道而行之，钟于担任交媾里占据主导地位的一方。起初但丁苦不堪言：他冷酷无情的兄长只顾自己快活，全然将他的阴茎当成了完美契合内腔的巨型按摩棒，坐在他胯上起起伏伏的媚态就算穷尽他的词汇量也描绘不出。他想摸一摸他光滑的大腿，感受那片纹理优美的肌肉在掌下律动的频率；想亲手握着他的腰，在他跟随重力沉腰时偷袭他，狠狠操进极乐的另一道入口。然而他的暴君嗤之以鼻，拨开他的手都算轻的，通常情况下幻影剑会替它的主人代劳，贯穿他蠢蠢欲动的手掌牢牢钉上雪白的床单。微不足道的疼痛过后是接踵而至的高潮，但丁拒绝承认他的骨子里潜藏渴痛的基因，而是把一切都归咎于暴力的独一无二的施加者。  
维吉尔。他咀嚼这个名字，咬牙切齿的力度恨不得将它拆解撕裂了再囫囵吞咽进肚。爱与恨共同的承担人双手撑在他结实的腹部，眯着眼微仰着头，享受精液涌进肠道带来的饱胀感和充实感。  
最终二人手脚交缠地紧拥，在皂香与血腥交织气味中交颈，共享酣眠。

情欲的屠刀现在转移到了他的手上。  
“来嘛，别偷懒。”但丁拍拍身下人倒置的面孔，好像快把对方喉咙顶穿的人不是他。“几天不见，技术生疏到这个地步？”  
他轻抚过维吉尔饱满的额头，好心替他撩起散落在眼前的碎发向后梳去，随即又托着兄长的下巴迫使他的后颈牢牢卡在沙发的扶手上。  
一个任人摆布的姿势。但丁愉快地吹了声口哨。维吉尔柔软高热的喉管紧密包裹着他完全勃起的老二，深喉的妙处借助这个体位发挥得淋漓尽致。  
喉管被撑开到极限，视线里尽是兄弟得意欠揍的脸，受害者怒目而视，发出呜呜的叫唤试图推开他的手，然而几次循环后维吉尔放弃了挣扎，因为他察觉到但丁这个贱人在以他的痛苦为乐，那些无意义的呜咽声除了让罪魁祸首更得意之外毫无用处。  
不按照剧本走的演员可不是好演员。但丁恶劣地想，忍不住对他的哥哥再坏些。他无比享受隔着一层薄薄的皮肉按压兄长咽喉的触感，维吉尔的命脉就在他的掌下静静跳动，仿佛属于他的一切尽在掌控。  
“动一动你的舌头，之前我有教过你怎么做不是吗？又不是第一次了。”但丁耐心指导，语调温柔，挺动腰胯的动作却是恨不得把阴囊也一并塞进去的狠辣。

维吉尔整张脸埋在但丁毛发丛生的下体，其中有几根甚至调皮地钻进了他的鼻腔，即使被呛得喘不上气也不妨碍魔剑士很不优雅地翻了个白眼。光是努力吞下这根尺寸惊人的阴茎便已耗费了他全部的心力，更不必说动用舌头给予对方撩人的挑逗——他大概是疯了才会答应但丁玩这个无耻的游戏！

然而箭在弦上，维吉尔没有退缩的道理。从但丁不怀好意地抛出邀请，而他从容接过欲望街车的单程票那刻起，事态就朝着不可逆转的方向马不停蹄地行驶。战后平静的生活对半魔而言是把雕花的利剑，美则美矣，却总是为出鞘而生的。振奋人心的委托并不常有，多数时候他们面对的都是些不入流的小角色，但丁不止一次跟他抱怨这简直是对斯巴达之子的大材小用。维吉尔回以轻蔑的冷笑，不置可否。  
于是他们默契十足地在彼此身上发泄过剩的精力。有时会是一场茶余饭后增进感情的亲密切磋——在造成一笔数额可观的公共基础设施赔偿款后被迫画上了终止符；但两人很快找到了更好的替代品：与半身契合无比的欢好远胜刀剑相磨血肉横飞的快感。床笫成为他们全新的战场，欲望的阈值被不断提高，寻常的性爱已逐渐无法满足胃口大开的兄弟俩。

此时算的上对维吉尔一种另类的挑战。他微阖着眼，寡淡的脸上沾染动情的绯红，松垮的浴衣虚挂在肩头，来不及吞咽的前液和唾液顺着线条优美的下颌滴落。古罗马雕塑的庄严肃穆与红灯区海报的色情下流在这具身体上竟能达成和谐共生。可他分明是条披着蓝衣圣母外壳的毒蛇，早在但丁操他喉咙的那刻起便在心中密谋报复的诡计。  
本着我不好过但丁也别想乐在其中的主旨，他开始以榨精为目的，报复性地猛然吞吐口中的巨物。  
画面静止在足以让人面红心跳的这一幕。但丁游刃有余的笑容僵在原地，拉扯他发丝的力度更甚。  
“嘶——”恶魔猎人倒吸一口冷气，差点丢脸地提前缴械。“怎么突然这么热情？”他的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，还不忘亲昵地捏了捏兄长的鼻尖，安抚小猫那样挠着他光滑的下巴。  
维吉尔侧目瞥了一眼但丁，流露出孩子般嗔怪怨怼的神情。  
“看来你的丈夫没有喂饱你。”但丁笑着说，被这一眼看得气血翻涌。他向来是个体贴的情人，维吉尔想要，他便没有拒绝的道理。  
“别心急。等会儿可要一滴不剩，全部喝下去。”

维吉尔双目紧闭，额头青筋凸起，整张脸显出一种不正常的，类似于窒息边缘的红。但丁的囊袋随着冲撞一下下打在他的鼻梁上，尺寸骇人的性器完全把他的喉咙当成了廉价的洞在使用；粗大碾过他的舌根，脆弱的小舌头被顶得红肿，有好几次他险些被强烈的咽反射弄到干呕。正常人很难在这种单方面凌虐中获得快感，可他却不自然地夹紧了双腿，浴袍欲盖弥彰地护住他最后的矜持。  
但丁将一切看在眼里——想都不用想，他的哥哥现在一定湿透了。即使上面的嘴不停歇地伺候着他，下面更为饥渴的那张却在用泛滥的淫水抗议他的偏心。他早该看穿，隐藏在维吉尔禁欲冷淡外表下翻腾的欲流已经到了快要决堤的地步，不然何以解释那双抵在腰胯间的手，并非果断地推开自己，而是虚伪的欲拒还迎？  
“被操喉咙就这么爽吗？”但丁仿佛被打开了骚话开关，高潮即将来临之际还不忘用言语羞辱他自甘臣服的哥哥；他的手放在维吉尔脸颊一侧被顶出的小包上，满意地感受自己卖力的成果。尤嫌不够，皮质沙发传来的细微水声和肉体的摩擦声让他想起了一个更妙的点子。  
他俯下身，就着被口交的姿势，带着不容拒绝的力量分开维吉尔并拢的双腿，把两根手指探进了对方欢流着水的小穴。

维吉尔的呻吟断在被填满的喉咙深处。  
火把终究是火把，再古老的火种也会被点燃。数次交媾的经验早已将这具尘封许久的身体开发的透彻，更不用说但丁对他每一个敏感点的了解远胜他自己。那条曾无人问津过的小道上隐藏着愉悦的源泉，甜蜜的扳机一触即发。  
他的后穴被手指捅得咕叽作响，淫液四溅，身下价格不菲的沙发被打湿了好大一块。但丁的呼吸声变得粗重，下手的力度也越来越不知轻重，最后甚至连半个手掌都埋了进去。  
一场半推半就的戏码就这样被他活生生演成了你情我愿的合奸。高潮的瞬间但丁信守承诺，难以自持地尽数射进他的嘴里，而来不及吞咽的部分溢出口腔，像妆点糕点似的糊满维吉尔整张漂亮的脸。他还没来得及从剧烈的呛咳中脱身，可恶的但丁根本没留给他喘息的余地，熟稔的指奸技巧触发小穴连绵不断的快感，轻而易举地把他推上了绝顶的边缘。  
他双目失神，一时间难以接受自己被手指干插到高潮的事实。身前备受冷落的性器还在断断续续地吐精，仍然被苛责着的后穴向外涌着一股股晶莹的液体。

“知道自己像什么吗。”射精后但丁餍足地叹息，拨弄他被精液粘住的眼睫，“女人潮吹都没你水多。从某种角度来说你可真是天赋异禀，我亲爱的维吉。”  
仍在回味余韵的维吉尔直起身，脸都没擦，就这样直直看着但丁的眼睛，浅色的瞳孔闪烁一丝茫然无辜。虽不知其中有几分刻意的表演，但丁依旧很没出息地喉结滚动，咽了口唾沫。  
“而你的味道糟透了。”维吉尔不甘示弱地回击，刚被摧残过的声带让他的声音透露着情色的沙哑。“垃圾食品迟早摧毁你的精子活性。”  
他轻哼一声。“还硬的起来吗？”

但丁用实际行动证明，自己不仅硬的起来，还能把他操到尊严尽失。  
他被提着腰拉起，摆放成跪趴在沙发上的乖顺模样。被玩弄过的后穴已经足够湿润，一张一缩地渴求比手指更粗大的性器做它的征服者，碾平每一道褶皱。  
但丁不紧不慢，扶着老二挑逗地在入口周围打着转画圈，龟头将括约肌顶开，浅浅埋进去，又在甬道内嫩肉饥渴挽留的前一秒退出。他这么重复了几次，直到被撩拨得眼尾通红的维吉尔艰难地扭过头用杀人的目光瞪视。  
“就不能，直接操进来吗？！”维吉尔低声咒骂他，下唇被自己咬得血迹斑斑。  
显然他的哥哥在刚刚甜蜜的折磨中被耗尽了最后的羞耻心。换做平时他若胆敢这般戏弄强势傲慢的兄长，大约早就被一脚踹翻坐上肚子当作公马为主人效力了。

想到这里，但丁恶向胆边生，伸出手，迅捷如风，狠狠抽上兄长的臀肉。  
“老实点。”他说，“现在我才是你的主人。屁股翘高，自己分开腿。”  
这实在是太刺激了。但丁想。他把维吉尔的臀部抽打得红肿，终年不见阳光的白皙皮肤甚至烙下了明显的掌印。作为他身上为数不多丰满的部位，柔软的臀肉在大力抓捏下被揉成各种羞耻的形状，但丁极为享受这种类似棉花溢出指缝的满足感。

如若锋利的眼神可化作实质的刀剑，那么但丁早已被他杀了千万遍。  
父亲都没有这样打过我。维吉尔愤愤不平地想。他咬牙切齿，却又对自己承诺过的“随你玩”无可奈何。巴掌落在臀上的瞬间他不受控制地浑身颤抖，瞳孔剧烈收缩，难以置信身为幼弟的但丁居然敢这般以下犯上。  
在他身上汇聚着象征父权金字塔顶端的三个角色：长子，长兄，父亲——也许再过一段时间还会成为祖父。他本该扬着头，高高在上地对家人施恩赏罚，偏偏叛逆的但丁执意要做那个规则破坏者，拉着他的脚踝将他拖下王座。  
“别这么看我。”但丁说，维吉尔不服从的态度让他有些许无奈。于是善解人意的他决定推兄弟一把，主动用膝盖顶开他的大腿。  
“你的身体已经准备好成为一个优秀的妻子了。”他虚情假意地摇摇头，“可惜固执的个性还需要再调教一番。”  
他对准湿漉漉的小洞，想了想，朝它吐了口唾沫，在对方慌乱的惊呼中一杆到底。

维吉尔被但丁掐着后颈，从沙发头操到了沙发尾。光滑的皮质表面让他找不到稳住身形的着力点，唯一能依靠的只有穴里那根不停打桩的阴茎。对欲望的追逐胜过了对自我身份认知无用的纠结，那些引以为傲的头衔被他通通丢在脑后。可为了不让自己过分露骨的呻吟泄露成为日后被调侃的把柄，他固执地，紧紧搂着怀中的抱枕，咬着布料的一角压抑几欲脱口而出的浪叫。即使这个角度让但丁看不见此刻维吉尔是怎样一幅淫荡的表情，但也可大致从他紧绷的臀肌和不断收缩的甬道窥得一二。但丁居高临下地干他，囊袋撞击臀部色情的拍打声混合维吉尔吝啬施与的哼哼声回荡在室内，宛如演奏一首淫糜的乐章。  
“这里只有我们两个人，你可以放心叫出来。别这么害羞，像你下面那张小嘴一样坦诚不好吗？”  
意料之中维吉尔没有对他的挑衅做出任何回应，可他有的是法子让他装模作样的哥哥松口。  
但丁松开手，换了侧入的姿势，踏着沙发扶手便于腰胯发力。他这么操了大约百十来下，觉得还是不够过瘾，于是将一条长腿跨过维吉尔，踩上他的后脑以固定住他不停耸动的身体。

理智尚在悬崖的边缘，沉浸在蚀骨快感中的维吉尔依旧意识到这是个十足羞辱的动作。  
仿佛凯旋的将军踩着他的奴隶，无视他的尊严和骄傲只顾自己一时快活。  
“滚下去——！”他的怒火犹如沉寂的岩浆爆发得突然，要不是被这个姿势限制了大部分的挣扎，但丁险些制不住他。  
“嘿，嘿...放松，我不是那个意思。”但丁见好就收，心虚地收回腿，为表示歉意在他的脊背上落下一个又一个安慰的吻。“剧本外的适当发挥，不要生气嘛。”附赠无辜狗狗眼一个。  
余怒未消，维吉尔抖着肩膀，呼吸急促而凌乱。  
“贪得无厌者注遭报应。”他扭过头，语气凉薄，不无讽刺地说。  
但丁右眼皮一跳，一些不太美好的回忆在脑内闪过。求生欲驱使恶魔猎人狡猾地转移话题。“我得提醒你，我们还剩不到二十分钟了。”  
他眨眨眼，“戏还没有演完呢。”  
方才不和谐的小插曲如同错弹的音符消失得无影无踪，情欲暧昧的气温再度升腾。  
“这都怪你。”维吉尔面色刚有所缓和便开始无端的指责。他露出不太愉快的表情，抬起腰捂着小腹，就着下体相连的姿势翻过身，体位的变动自然而然牵动性器向内更深地探索。两人同时迸出不小的抽气声。  
“如果不是因为你在操我的喉咙上浪费那么多时间，”他重新获得主导权，掐着但丁的两颊恶意地朝两边拉扯，“你早就得到你想要的了。”  
但丁及时从他手下抢救出自己英俊的脸。“现在也不迟嘛。”他抱怨道，下手真是一如既往的不知轻重。为了表达诚意，他抓着维吉尔的大腿，把他重新拉回自己的老二上，煽情地摇晃腰部研磨肠道内侧敏感的软肉，满意地听到对方喉间传来声声发情母猫般的轻叫。  
他到底还是高估了自己的自制力。维吉尔高热紧致的内部仿佛有无数张小嘴，每一次深入浅出的肏弄都会换来甬道的抵死挽留，尤其当他不怀好意地擦过兄长的前列腺，对方便用上仿佛要将他脑髓一并吸出来的力度绞杀他的阴茎。  
在这一点上我输了，输的彻彻底底。他懊恼地想。维吉尔的耐心一向比他好，除非被生生插到射，抢先一步沦陷在绝顶的云端才能会闭上那张恶毒的嘴；多数情况下他为理性留有余地——一半涉足情欲，另一半保持清醒，即使浪叫不止，那双无机质的眼里始终闪烁着观察者般冰冷的金属光，好像但丁为他痴迷发狂的模样是供他取乐的玩物。  
但丁不喜欢他这样。  
我用尽全力在爱你，你却有所保留，这一点都不公平。

沉重的沙发随着但丁耸腰挺胯的幅度在地面上不停前移；维吉尔止不住地颤抖，手在空中胡乱抓挠，甫一触碰到但丁结实的手臂便在上面留下了数道意乱情迷的抓痕。  
“这么来看...你也不算一点优点都没有。”愈演愈烈的顶撞让维吉尔的话语变得支离破碎。他不再压抑动情的呻吟，而是随着但丁操他的节奏极尽展示撩人的媚态。他的爱人同样乐于在他身上挖掘出不同于平常的，那些可爱的小秘密。比如维吉尔其实更喜欢被埋进一半阴茎在穴内温吞研磨的操法，其中的缘由但丁不得而知，但也隐约可以从兄长艳红的眼尾，发烫的鼻尖，硬如小石子的乳头，和兴奋到痉挛上挺的腹部中摸索出一些头绪。

但丁轻嗅着他颈后的皮肤，像一只黏人的古牧犬。那处还留有淋浴后的芳香，闻起来像玫瑰花瓣，又像一朵蓬松柔软的云。  
是我亲自给维吉尔选的沐浴露。他骄傲地想。保加利亚玫瑰的馥郁缱绻恰好中和了维吉尔冷淡不近人情的气质，于是坚冰在和煦暖阳中融解，化作春日溪流里的一股，恰好为情欲增添浓墨重彩的一笔。  
“还算满意吗。”他俯下身，去捉维吉尔的唇，后者从善如流地搂住他的脖子，送上今日第一个主动的吻。“和你那不解风情的丈夫比起来如何？”他含糊地问，舌尖顺着对方的唇纹一路滑入，模仿性交的动作侵犯敏感的口腔内壁。  
年长的半魔惬意地眯起眼，放任舌头被胞弟如饥似渴地吸吮，内心被前所未有的满足感包裹。  
“凑合吧。”结束了过分腻歪的湿吻，他懒懒地说，神态刻薄，仿佛阅卷老师对着张字迹模糊的试卷评头论足，“也就是不及格和八十分的区别。”  
但丁不轻不重地捏了捏他的小腿肚。“我那是心疼你。”他说，“要是把你搞的下不来床，你想怎么跟丈夫解释？嗯？做瑜伽扭伤了腰吗。”  
维吉尔没绷住，噗嗤一声笑了场。他笑得太过用力，以至于埋在他体内的但丁感觉自己都要被他的快乐所传染。  
这可真是..意外收获。但丁目不转睛地看着他捧腹的哥哥，嘴角不自觉跟着一起上扬。  
“尽管放心。”维吉尔笑累了，面上的红晕随着情绪波动扩散到天鹅般的脖颈。他的失态转瞬即逝，凛然傲慢的神采重新出现在眼中。  
“我比你想的耐操多了。”他说，“不用担心把我弄坏。”

但丁终是发了狠，方才想对维吉尔温柔些的念头被忘得一干二净。他几乎把维吉尔折叠了起来，将两条修长的腿压到兄长的脑侧，坐在他的臀上，自上而下贯穿他的肉穴，每一次大开大合抽插带出的淫水飞溅，甚至飙到了两人的脸上。矫情的维吉尔这次没再阻止他的放肆，或者说他的大脑早就变得混沌一片，除了不住地挺腰迎合但丁，追逐近在咫尺的快感外什么也无法思考。  
“我要射满你的小穴。”但丁粗喘着气，恶狠狠地说，“带着一肚子野男人的精液向你的丈夫解释吧。”  
维吉尔被这下流的荤话刺激得双目通红，他迷乱地扯着自己的头发，面色夹杂在欢愉和挣扎之间。一时间卖力耕耘的但丁竟分不清他的哥哥到底是入戏太深，还是本性如此。  
高潮来临之际他握住维吉尔身前甩动的阴茎，配合操干的频率从根部向上撸动；维吉尔爆发出一声崩溃的泣音，但丁立刻紧张地停下手头的动作，却又被对方一巴掌拍上脸，带着哭腔勒令他继续做不要停。  
最终但丁兑现了自己的承诺，不负众望地射了兄长满满一屁股浓稠的精液；阴茎从中拔出时发出“啵”的一声，大量晶莹的体液混合着白浊一并涌出，活像是被挤压过后爆浆的奶油蛋糕。

“现在呢？”他在维吉尔的肚皮上擦干净龟头上残留的液体，手指在肚脐处画着圈，抹开积压的存货。  
“...满分。行了吧？”维吉尔有气无力地瞪他一眼。  
毫无说服力，但丁想，倒是风情万种。  
“感谢您毫不溢美的评价。”他假惺惺地说，半勃的老二隐有重振雄风之势头，“可是你的情人还没有爽够。”

察觉到但丁还有再来一轮的打算，就连瞳孔都开始散发濒临魔化的光芒，在事态彻底失控前，维吉尔勉强抬起深陷情欲泥沼中的脚。  
“不许魔人化。”他艰难地，态度强硬地用双手抵住胞弟逼近的胸膛，在心口威胁意味地按压。  
但丁表情痛苦地怪叫，委屈巴巴，却听话地收去险些暴走的魔力。“怎么这样。你明明爱死它了。”  
“剧本里没有这一条。”他阴沉地说，“人外凌辱戏和现实主义偷情戏分属不同宇宙。”  
但丁敏锐地捕捉到对自己有利的关键词。“所以，”他眼里的雀跃大约是掩饰不住了——哪怕到了这个岁数，在维吉尔面前他的心智还是会经常退化到跟哥哥撒娇的年纪，“下次我们可以试一试前者？只不过这就更考验你的演技了——你得装的很不情愿，很痛苦，很不堪一击。”  
维吉尔啧了一声，给了他调情似的一记肘击。  
“我对你的癖好认识又上一个新的台阶。”他细微地喘着气，不无鄙夷。  
“当然。”但丁黏糊糊地凑过去吻他的眼睑，不老实的手指捏住殷红的乳头搓弄，为新一轮的攻占造势。  
“对于你，我怎样都可以。”他笑着挺身，重新进入归鸟的温柔乡。

屋内水声，拍打声四起。时至下午六点整，客厅的钟声准时敲响，窗外的暮色为他们短暂的偷情拉上帷幕。随后，一切都将重归正轨。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 我可真能咕（。）


End file.
